1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a lighting device of a motor vehicle and, more specifically, to a light module employed with such a lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light modules and lighting devices are known in various embodiments from the related art. Normally, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as semiconductor light sources. Such lighting devices can be designed as random motor-vehicle lights—in particular, for arrangement on the rear or a side of a motor vehicle. However, the lighting devices can likewise be designed as “LED” headlights, wherein high-performance LEDs are used as semiconductor light sources that provide white or whitish light in sufficient luminous intensity so that the “LED” headlights can generate random light functions—for example, passing-, high-beam-, fog-, static- or dynamic-bending-, town-, country-, expressway-, or other static or adaptive light distributions.
To be able to generate a desired light distribution, several light-emitting diodes connected in series are normally used. In the process, a problem lies in that, in case one of the light-emitting diodes is defective, not only does the defective light-emitting diode no longer emit any light, but an entire branch of light-emitting diodes connected in series no longer functions. The reason for this is seen in that, due to the defective light-emitting diode, the current flow through the branch and light-emitting diodes connected in series is interrupted. This is disadvantageous and problematic in the case of, in particular, lighting devices for motor vehicles—specifically with regard to traffic safety.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a light module for a lighting device of a motor vehicle a defect of a semiconductor light source of which (as part of a serial connection of several semiconductor light sources) does not immediately lead to failure of an entire branch. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for such a light module as many of the functional semiconductor light sources of the branch of which as possible continue to transmit light in spite of the defect of one or several semiconductor light sources.